wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Identity
Note! I do not own any of the codings! Please Go https://heliosanctus.fandom.com/wiki/Free_Formats#Step%202here. Identity is my (WingsofgatuAJ's) OC! Please do not edit or use in fanfictions without my permission! Too Lazy to insert a reference here. Dunno what to write here, help me. ^ Intro Heyo! I'm Identity! I like to make my own Identities! Come join me down below! You'll find out about my past! I have a TikTok But I don't do them that much Appearance Identity is a young dragon, possibly a dragonet, programmed to steal other unknown dragon's identities by using a robotic arm. The robotic arm has an ID generator that is connected by two wavy black wires that are also connected to a bright green scanner, he uses the scanner to scan dragons and access their names, after that, the message goes through the wires and into the generator to make a fake ID. His scales are a darker charcoal black, with jade green secondaries. His underbelly is known to be a sandy tan. His left arm has a robotic arm with an attached ID generator, which you know, is connected to a scanner on his palm. His tail has a recent deep scar running down it, the scar is most likely going to be permanant, he got this from a fight with a guard who was keeping watch of him. His eyes are known to be a bright green, turning into a bright orange gradient, he also has a teardrop scale above his eye. UwU What do I put here? Personality Identity had a negative personality, he usually did not like being around others and was quite a loner, however, he liked being around only some dragons, dragons who could help him get rid of his addiction of Fake IDs. He also felt bad for himself, and he always thought that whenever the arm was placed there, he was being mind controlled somehow. Identity was one of my only artificial OCs so far. Onward! History Identity hatched somewhere near the Rainforest, where there was a small cave of experimental creatures, he was placed here a few years later, only to be programmed and connected to a robotic arm that seemed to control him and affect his whole life. After this placement, he realized he kept pulling out his wrists with a bright scanner in the center and started using them to copy identities of other dragons near the cave and eventually use them to get past gates and do other objectives that only a dragon with an Identity would be able to do, if he was ever caught, he would always be put in an empty room, where he would argue and brag about his robotic arm and how he wanted it to be gone, forever. One day, while he was in this room, an aggressive looking NightWing had to serve a punisment for him, the punishment was to keep guard of him, and make sure he never fetches another identity again, without permission, but that didn't work, and he accidentally copied the identity of the NightWing guard and got slashed the whole way down the tail, where a long scar is. He eventually found a way out of the room, and never came back. He decided a few moments later to go to the rainforest, his old home, to stay for the rest of his life and hope to make a better dragon of himself, that's where he's at right now in life. As you can see, Identity was an abused boi. Abilities His only known ability assigned to himself is a robotic arm, which connects two wavy wires to the wrist section of his talons, they connect to a scanner that scans dragon's identities and copies their names, putting them onto passes called IDs. Relationships FEEL FREE TO ASK FOR THEM. . I can't believe you're still here. Trivia He was based off the song, "Fake ID" by Riton, also a Tik Tok meme. . Gallery Too laz for galleriez. Bai, hope to see yall when I'm probably gonna revamp this. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Artificially Created